


Autumn days.

by Skywolf1314



Category: the raven key
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: i wrote this last night when i couldnt sleep.soft Dares moments.
Relationships: dawn/ares
Kudos: 1





	Autumn days.

It was one of those rare moments, in the time where the sun was low but not enough to make the air chilly. Everything smelled like autumn, like the fallen leaves and the wet earth. It smelled of wild berries and ripe apples. Everything was bathed in oranges and browns, and the pinkness of noses as the first sprigs of winter hid under the suns rays.

Autumn already, it felt as though it has only just been spring. She supposed that was fine; she wasn’t a fan of the hot weather anyway. They were staying on the edge of the God’s wood, it was peaceful, and the hollowed trees that had long since returned to their mothers offered a dry space to sleep for the night.

Ares was laid in the grass; his long body stretched out as leaves fell into his hair. It was strange to see him so relaxed while out in the open. Dawn was so used to the stoic warrior god, that it was a little jarring to see him act any other way.

“Where I come from. The land is always bathed in golds and yellows.” She whispered, edging up to him. She wasn’t sure where their boundaries were anymore, they had been together for years now, but Dawn was starting to catch the looks the God secretly gave her. 

“Wyld lands tend to be. You’re from the witch kingdom too; power keeps the land frozen in time.”

Ares cracked an eye open and smiled wolfishly at her.

“Yeah, I supposed you’re right.” She flopped in the grass beside him. “Mm, I think we will pick some apples for dinner tonight, Ares.”

“Why have you always called me Ares?” Ares sat up so he could peer at her. He looked to be in his late twenties, though she knew he was far older than that. Then again, she too, was reaching past that age, and she didn’t look any older than she had at eighteen.

“You never told me you’re name. Since you insisted on being a big dog for the first week, I gave you a name id give to a dog.” She shrugged. “If you don’t like it, tell me you’re actual name.”

Ares huffed and crossed his arms.

“I will when you do.”

Dawn smirked at him.

“It’s rude to ask such things of a lady.”

Ares bared his teeth playfully at her.

“You are barely a Lady; You’re more wolf than I am.”

“I’m actually a princess. But you know…” She gestured to them both. “Exile.”

“Should I start bowing to you every time I bring you food, your majesty?

Dawn shoved him with her foot and groaned.

“I can’t remember my old name, so few called me by it. My dad always called me Fireheart.”

Ares smiled softly.

“It’s Fenris, but I like Ares a lot better.”

Dawn didn’t really know how to react to that confession.

“Your name sounds like an old man’s.”

“I am old.”

Dawn nodded her agreement.

“Ancient, how do you even move about with those old bones?”

“I stopped ageing somewhere in my early adulthood. Though that only applies to the human form I take.” Ares looked up at the sky. “It’s rare for a god to look the age they are. Sometimes I think I hate it. I wonder what growing old would be like, what having a family would feel like.”

Dawn nodded, plucking the damp grass between her fingers.

“I haven’t aged since I was eighteen.” She flicked her eyes to him. “You must have noticed it too.”

Ares’ lip twitched slightly.

“Immortality isn’t something I wish on anyone. But at least we have each other for now.” Ares gave her a shy glance.

“Yeah, I think I can stand you for a bit longer.” She winked. “Until a golden-eyed prince comes and takes me away.”

Ares’ nose creased and he glared at her.

“He’d have to fight me off first.” He grumbled, leaning down to her. “I don’t share easily.”

Dawn’s smile turned wicked.

“I thought the gods didn’t get involved with mortals.”

Ares huffed, flopping down beside her.

“One, you are not mortal. Two, If we didn’t mingle with mortals, we wouldn’t have our heroes. Ive been hearing rumours of Valek having a child with a witch somewhere east. No doubt that child is going to be a problem at some point.” Ares groaned. “And it's my cousin.”

“How rare are god children?” Dawn asked, softly reaching for Ares’ hair.

Ares stiffened for a second before sighing.

“Rare. We can barely reproduce, mainly because we are not born ourselves, more like created from multiple things. Like me, I was born from shadows and wolves; my mother was a forest spirit called the white wolf. Obviously, Corvus is my father; he forged me after all.” He leaned into her touch. “I can't help be jealous of the gods that do take mortal mates, I would like the feel that kind of emotion that they share, I would very much like to raise a child.”

Dawn ran her fingers along his cheek, she could feel his power pressing against her own. Ares was lovely to look at, even the scar across his nose did nothing to hide how lovely he was.

“I won’t leave you alone again.” She said quietly, tracing his jaw.

Ares cracked his eyes open, staring at her as though she was the only thing he could see.

“I have nothing to offer you.” He spoke as though he was afraid of his words; his body was still under her fingers. “I am a lesser god, cast from my home. I can give you nothing physical…”

Dawn inched closer, their knees brushing.

“You don’t have to give me anything.” She whispered, “Just stay with me.”

Ares took her wrist to his mouth, fangs brushing over the soft flesh as he looked up at her.

“I am yours, Zira, my soul.”

Dawn pushed her free hand back into his hair and twisted the soft strings around her fingers.

“I won't let you go. Not now, Ares.” Ares pressed his fangs to her skin, the sharpness piercing her flesh.

“Good, because now I have you, Princess.” He licked away the bead of blood that had risen from her skin. “I don’t intend on letting you get away.”


End file.
